Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
"Spider-Boy" | EditorialNames = Formerly Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man, Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, Ultimate Comics All-New Spider-Man | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , , , partner of Prowler, Spider-Woman | Relatives = Rio Morales (mother); Jefferson Davis (father); Prowler (Aaron Davis) (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-616; Stark Industries Airfield, New Jersey; formerly Earth-1610; Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, vigilante | Education = High School Student | Origin = Bitten by a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Ultimate Comics Fallout #4 | HistoryText = :Check out Miles Morales' Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Miles' history. Beginnings After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D, and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin, Osborn Industries was left abandoned. Nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief broke into Osborn Industries. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a young kid from Brooklyn visited his uncle Aaron Davis against his parents' wishes, because of his uncle's criminal past, after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, and Miles discovered he received super-human abilities like camouflage, increased agility, and some sort of stun blast. After revealing his newly found powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both concluded he had power similar to Spider-Man's, including wall-crawling. But Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Spider-Man died saving his family from Osborn. Miles arrived late to the scene. Struck with grief at not helping Peter Parker before his demise, Miles decided to follow Parker's philosophy -- with great power comes great responsibility -- and so continue Peter's legacy. ]] The New Spider-Man During his first night as Spider-Man, Miles faced Kangaroo in a makeshift Spider-Man costume. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held captive in a cell at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. There, he was interrogated by Nick Fury, and his origin revealed to them. ]] Electro woke up in the Triskelion medical ward from a coma, caused during Parker's fight against Norman Osborn, and battled the Ultimates. Miles participation was crucial for the heroes victory, and he was rewarded with Spider-Woman's approval for Miles to officially be the new Spider-Man. The Prowler Miles in his new costume stops a mugging, albeit very sloppily. The police arrive but Miles escapes, not before Betty Brant captures video footage of him on her phone which she brings to the Daily Bugle and presents to J. Jonah Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York makes the headlines. Miles, at his parents house, has a talk with his mother about the recent news he learned about the criminal past of his father and Uncle Aaron. Scorpion comes over and presents Miles with the DVD of the Spider-Man Movie that was released several months ago, featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. Scorpion suggests that he study Peter's moves so he can become a better crime fighter like Peter was. The Morales family at the dinner table discuss the news about an all-new Spider-Man who is currently sitting at the dinner table along with them. Miles asks his father exactly what is wrong with there being a new Spider-Man to which his father replies, "What's wrong with people running around in their underwear and trying to jump off the walls?" Miles' father wants to move out of the city while Miles' mother doesn't agree and tells Miles' father to settle down. While Miles' mother thinks its cool for there to be a new Spider-Man, Miles' father is not so happy with it because of the fact that a mutant used his powers to flood the whole city of New York causing millions of people to die, but Miles' mother reminds Miles' father that thanks to a young boy in a Spider-Man costume, he saved countless lives and did whatever he could to save the city and also was honored after he died. Miles hopping around rooftops practicing his new powers. Miles decides to test his wall-crawling abilities on a tall building to see how far he can climb, but soon remembers that he has a sort of fear of heights. Then Miles tries to find a way into the building so he can get downstairs, and finds himself on the hotel floor of Principal Suitress who faints in shock at seeing the new Spider-Man. Miles then hears an explosion occur far off in the distance, he decides to jump over to the area to see what is going on since he has no web-shooters yet, he cannot swing towards the danger. As Miles arrives in the area, he starts to feel a buzzing in his head which is his Spider-Sense, he starts to understand its purpose a little bit more, as he dodges a flying car that was heading right for him. He comes face to face with Omega Red, who is surprised and angered to see another Spider-Man. Miles and Omega Red, with Miles making fun of Omega Red's name, to quickly end the battle, Miles uses his Venom Blast which has good effect on Omega Red, putting a stop to the villain. The scene then cuts to Miles and Ganke talking about Miles fight against Omega Red and how awesome and cool the fight was. But Miles believes that in order to be prepared for much more dangerous and lethal villains he must train harder, and Ganke is about to propose an idea until Miles' Uncle Aaron appears. Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy, a Vulture suit. Realizing his uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face Aaron. Miles then battles the Ringer The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, one of them was damaged in battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets later caused it to short cut and exploded, killing him. ]] Spider-Men In an unusual turn of events, Miles accidentally encountered the Spider-Man of an alternate universe. Because Peter Parker was dead in his world and there was confusion between the two, they began to fight. Peter unmasked Miles and demanded answers. However, Miles managed to knock out Peter using his venom strike. Unsure what to do with him, Miles brought Peter to S.H.I.E.L.D. to sort things out. At the Triskelion, Fury learned that this Peter Parker was from another world entirely. Suspecting there might be trouble in a dimensional incursion, he wanted to have Miles fill Peter in on what happened to that world's Peter Parker. However, the conversation was cut short when Mysterio appeared to attack both Spider-Men by shooting their helicopter ride out of the sky with a RPG. Miles and Peter battled against Mysterio, who conjured up illusions of their greatest rogues in order to subdue them. Mysterio managed to escape the battle, leaving the two Spider-Men to come up with another plan of attack. Miles was present when Peter reunited with the Aunt May and Gwen Stacy counterparts of his universe, touched by the tender moment between them. Miles and Peter were soon called away by Nick Fury to fight Mysterio again. Although they expected Mysterio to be defeated, the magician quickly resorted to a back-up plan: using the heroes's greatest fears against them. Miles's particular fear was the sight of his Uncle Aaron standing over his dead parents, having murdered them both. However, the heroes managed to overcome Mysterio's illusions and defeat him. While Mysterio was kept within the S.H.I.E.L.D. custody of Miles's universe, Peter spoke to him about his role as the new Spider-Man, saying that he was genuinely satisfied with it. Divided We Fall, United We Stand Miles was secretly approached by Gwen Stacy and Aunt May, who tried to give him Peter Parker's original web shooters to help him, Captain America followed them and tried to make Miles abandon the mantle of Spider-Man. After Miles helped Captain America to defeat the R.H.I.N.O., he agreed to let him be Spider-Man, but with the need of better training.. In order to improve, Miles joined the Ultimates In the wake of a civil war, in which Captain America was elected president to help unite the splintered factions of the US. The Daily Bugle is on the hunt to find out everything they can about the new Spider-Man. Miles was present during the battle for Wyoming and Project Pegasus against the revolutionists terrorists Hydra, in which Spider-Woman was forced to team-up with him. In the end, the heroes were victors. But during the battle, Miles managed to board one of the War Machine androids hovering in the skies and accidentally struck him right into Giant-Woman, and was abandoned in a wasteland away from the battle. He began walking until he encountered Giant-Woman, and had to battle her as she was still under the mind-control of Modi, the leader of the revolution and son of Thor. After she was knocked unconscious, a hummer with Spider-Woman searching for Miles arrived the scene, who helped him to return home. ]] Venom War During the civil war, Miles father, Jefferson, fought Hydra soldiers, which caught the attention of the press and tried to interview him. Jefferson was later attacked by Venom, who days later followed Betty Brant's investigation to incorrectly suspect Jefferson was the new Spider-Man. Miles, as Spider-Man, managed to rescue his father, as the creature later escaped. After the battle with Venom, Miles began to feel like it was his fault that Venom attacked his father. Ganke managed to convince him that they can stop Venom before it happens again, but were unable to think how, until Mary Jane and Gwen showed up. After a long discussion about Venom, Maria Hill appeared revealing she knew the truth about Miles and told him he had to stop the symbiote before someone else got hurt. Mary Jane and Gwen then forced her to leave after the discussion. Miles went outside to confront Maria, but was stopped when an officer received word that Venom was attacking the hospital Miles' parents were at. Miles then left for the hospital to confront Venom. Miles arrived and began to fight Venom by utilizing his venom blast. Venom managed to gain the upper hand and grabs Miles, but he was saved after his mom started shooting Venom with a gun. Miles told her to escape, but she refused. Miles then got grabbed by Venom again and was nearly consumed when Rio revealed that Miles was her son. Venom proceeded to consume her as well until Miles used his venom blast on the inside of Venom, causing it to be removed from its host. The police showed up and shot Venom's host and the remains of the symbiote. Miles moved his mother to safety, but soon found out she had been caught in the crossfire and was dying. He began to scream for help, but is stopped by Rio, who told him she was proud and to never tell his dad the truth, before dying. Miles later woke up to find himself at Ganke's house. Miles run into the room he was and proceeded to rip up his costume screaming "No More!" repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A year passed since his mother's death, and Ganke, nor Jessica Drew were able to convince Miles to assume the identity of Spider-Man again, who also had a girlfriend named Kate Bishop. After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Miles was finally convinced by Jessica Drew, who told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, to return to be Spider-Man and stop Roxxon once and for all. Cataclysm Due to Earth-61112's Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum broke the fabric of reality, causing a "multiversal chaos", where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality. One of the beings was Galactus of Earth-616. Miles was present when said being arrived to Earth and destroyed New Jersey. Miles helped save civilians, and was recruited by the Ultimates when they tried to plan what to do. Iron Man discovered the entity came from the same universe Peter Parker temporarily came from months ago, Earth-616. The Ultimates decided to use a portal recovered from Mysterio to go there and ask for help to their Reed Richards, as suggested by Beck. Before they could decide who would go, Reed Richards appeared and recommended to put their differences aside and let him go, as he could access to the other Richards' files in case he wasn't available to help them at the moment. The Ultimates let Richards go, with the condition of being accompanied by Miles Morales. Both heroes managed to arrive to Earth-616, extract the information needed and return. He also revealed his double life to his father, who believed Miles was responsible for the death of Aaron and Rio, and rejected him. Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Spider-Man formed part. Spider-Verse Before the return of his world's Spider-Man, Miles and Jessica Drew (Black Widow III) were attacked by a member of the Inheritors, Verna, along with her hounds while visiting Rio Morales grave. They were saved by Superior Spider-Man and his army and Miles, believing he was Earth-616's Peter Parker (actually a time displaced Otto Octavius in Peter Parker body), joined him along with Jess. Encounter With An Old Hero After a chat with Mary Jane, Miles returned to his apartment, he was surprised to see a stranger in his room. Before he could put his mask back on, the stranger revealed himself to be Peter Parker, alive and well, to Miles' shock. Miles tried to interrogate Peter, who continuously avoided Miles' question on how was he alive. Ultimately, Peter decided to knock down Miles, steal his web-shooters and leave. Miles came to the conclusion that Peter was actually a clone, and decided to tell Ganke about it. As they were discussing the topic, Kate Bishop arrived, and Miles decided to reveal her he was Spider-Man, making her run away. After discovering Norman Osborn was alive, Miles got to May Parker's old house, where he was soon confronted by the villain. Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, appeared and helped Miles fight the Green Goblin, who was finally defeated with Miles' Venom Blast. The two Spider-Men were soon surrounded by the police, but managed to separate and escape. Maria Hill helped Miles, and took him to Mary Jane's house, where they found Peter Parker, exactly like Miles suspected. Peter decided to tell Miles the story of his return until the Green Goblin returned to fight them. Miles took advantage in the fight since his Venom Blast had a stronger effect on Osborn. During the fight, Osborn claimed to be Miles' true father. Peter later jumped in and helped him put the Goblin down before they left to the warehouse where he first met Aunt May and Gwen. Peter returned the web-shooters and gave Miles his blessing before he returned to his dorm. He was later woken by Ganke to see that his father had returned. Captured by Hydra Unbeknownst to Miles, the parents of his girlfriend Katie Bishop, Derek and Eleanor Bishop, were members of Hydra. Katie didn't know this as well until her parents revealed their secret to her as she went to bed. As an act of loyalty, she in turn revealed Miles' identity as Spider-Man to them. Some time later, Miles visited Katie's house where he was drugged by Derek who revealed his membership in Hydra to Miles. Miles, along with a captured Black Widow (Jessica Drew), was then taken to a secret Hydra lab in a warehouse in Staten Island for experimentation under the charge of Doctor Doom. Then as Doctor Doom was zapping Miles with microscopic lasers to obtain tissue samples, Miles releases a powerful bursts of energy and destroyed his prison and much of the laboratory. Everyone is stunned by Miles' new display of power, in which a scientist hypothesize that the physical stress brought on Miles is maybe the cause. Miles collapses from being drained from his new power. Doom orders the Spider-Man Twins to take Miles to a cell while he sees to Jessica that she will be dissected. At the very mention of this, Miles regains his strength and knocks down the Spider-Man Twins and a pair of Doombots. Derek quickly puts his gun to Jessica's head and demands Miles to stand down, but Jessica begins to open her eyes. Eventually, Miles' and Jessica's fellow Young Ultimates, his friend Judge, and the NYPD arrived and stormed the warehouse to rescue him. What they found, however, was Miles single-handedly subduing Doom with a single punch amid the many indisposed Hydra soldiers and Spider-Man Twins. Derek Bishop was webbed to the wall by Jessica. Though Katie felt guilty for selling Miles out, he broke up with her anyway. As everyone left the warehouse, they looked up to the sky, which suddenly turned red, to see another Earth, the one from another universe, looming above. Secret Wars Miles' world and the other were being affected by a phenomena known as incursions, during which the planets Earth of two different realities embark on a collision course that threatened the two universes. As the two forces of each world fought for survival, hoping to destroy the other's planet, Miles investigated the opening of the Children of Tomorrow's Dome in Manhattan, and ended up infiltrating a vessel designed by the Maker and the Cabal to survive the end of times. As the two universes collided and were destroyed, the Multiverse ended. The Maker's life raft survived into what remained of it, Battleworld, a patchwork planet composed of the remnants of universes, ruled by the omnipotent God Emperor Doom. The raft was ultimately found eight years later in a domain known as Utopolis. When it was opened, its occupants awoke from being in suspended animation. Spider-Man remained behind in oder not to give out his presence, and he was found by Sheriff Strange when he investigated the supposedly empty vessel. After discovering Miles' non-threatening intentions, Strange brought him to his Isle of Agamotto, a place of remembrance for the lost universes. There, Strange showed him another similar raft that he had found years earlier, but didn't dare to open it until now. Once the vessel was unlocked, from it emerged the survivors of the other universe that had collided with Miles', Earth-616, including Peter Parker. After God Emperor Doom learned of the survivors, Sheriff Strange had them teleport away with magic to keep them safe, scattering them throughout Battleworld. Miles ended up in the Kingdom of Manhattan, a domain where the renmants of Miles' universe and Earth-616 had been recreated. Miles managed to convince its inhabitants, who didn't remember the world previous to Battleworld, to rebel against their ruler. Before Castle Doom was assaulted by the enemies of the emperor, Miles and Peter were recruited by the Maker and Mister Fantastic to sneak into the palace and investigate Doom's source of power. They came across the Molecule Man hidden in a secret chamber. When they encountered him, he asked the arachnid heroes if they had brought anything to eat, Miles luckily had a hamburger in his pocket from before the end of the world, and gave it to Owen. As they were leaving the chamber after learning that Molecule Man himself was Doom's source of power, Owen claimed that he was in debt with Miles. During the ensuing attack at Castle Doom, the God Emperor was confronted by Mister Fantastic and the Molecule Man ultimately chose to give Reed the power that was Doom's, leading to the destruction of Battleworld in the process. As everything went white, Miles woke up in the reformed Earth-616 instead of his home reality, but as if he had lived his entire life there, together with his father, his returned mother and even friends. As an act of thanksgiving, the Molecule Man had made all of that possible. | Powers = Spider Physiology: Miles Morales gained abilities similar to that of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with the Oz formula: *'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. *'Venom Blast:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. *'Immortality (allegedly):' Norman Osborn motioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, as Miles has the Oz formula in his DNA, it means that he would also have such power. *'Energy Burst:' His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. It is apparently triggered by extreme stress. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. | Abilities = Basic hand-to-hand combat skills | Weaknesses = Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 14 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck. He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. | Transportation = After his web-shooters were stolen from him, Miles had once again no means for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling and leaping abilities. | Weapons = | Notes = * Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has an aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Strike. * Miles became Spider-Man when he was thirteen, but his predecessor took up the mask when he was fifteen. * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via Comic Book Resources. * When Peter Parker returned to his world after the Spider-Men's adventure, he was seen running an online search to see if his world had a Miles Morales counterpart, and seems to be shocked by what he discovered on the net. Nothing of what that was has been revealed since then. * Miles' black and red costume appears as an alternate costume in the game Spider-Man: Edge of Time, for his predecessor's Mainstream counterpart. * Miles is the subject of one of Stan Lee's Spider-Man comics and as an alternate costume for Spidey in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 game. * Miles in his brand new costume appears as a playable character in the online game Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, in which he was voiced by Alimi Ballard. * Miles' parents names were revealed in the letter page of Ultimate Comics Spider-Man (Vol. 2) #8. * Mile's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family. * Miles appeared in the Marvel crossover event, Spider-Verse. * He has a crush on the time-displaced Jean Grey. | Trivia = * The spider which bit Miles having the number 42 on its back, as well as 42 being Miles' lottery number is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.BENDIS! - Tumblr * An Earth-616 version of Miles Morales was originally going to appear in Spider-Men, and he would've become a supporting character in Amazing Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Arachnine Form Category:Oz Formula Category:Mutates Category:Leaping Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Davis Family Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Radioactive Spider powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army (Peter Parker's) (Multiverse) members Category:Superior Spider-Army (Spider-Verse) (Multiverse) members Category:Gymnasts Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy students Category:Miles Morales (Earth-1610)/Quotes Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Secret Wars participants